


goodbye and hello, halcyon days

by whimsicalMelancholy



Category: Block B
Genre: Angst, Break Up, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 11:50:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9723842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whimsicalMelancholy/pseuds/whimsicalMelancholy
Summary: minhyuk never got the happy ending he wanted or deserved.the story of jaehyo and minhyuk's relationship, told bit by bit, end to beginning.





	

all the boxes are packed, and half of the apartment is empty, rings of dust scattered in places all over the apartment where things that were there for years should have been.

 

“...are you really leaving?” minhyuk asks, his voice vulnerable, like a child. jaehyo wants to hold and protect minhyuk forever, but he knows he can’t.

 

jaehyo gulps, refusing to look at minhyuk, so he shifts the box in his arms and doesn’t meet the sad eyes he knows minhyuk is sporting.

 

“yeah.” he responds plainly.

 

they’re down to the last box, the one jaehyo’s holding in his arms, and he’s so, so close to walking out of minhyuk’s life.

 

right before jaehyo steps out of the door for good, minhyuk decides to speak up.

 

“i love you, jaehyo.”

 

jaehyo visibly stiffens, tears threatening to spill.

 

“i love you too, minhyuk.”

 

his words are empty, and they both know that.

 

one more second, and the last of jaehyo minhyuk sees is his back, leaving.

 

the tears threaten to spill, and his vision is blurred, shaky like his entire reality right now.

 

he goes to the kitchen for a drink, and the tears fall and stain the little note and the wedding ring on the table.

 

_i’m sorry, minhyuk. i really did love you._

 

they grew up together, and in a way, they died together.

 

minhyuk never got the happy ending he wanted.

 

\------

 

“i don’t want to do this anymore,” jaehyo says one day, out of the blue, over lunch.

 

“do what?” minhyuk says, although they both know exactly what jaehyo is talking about.

 

“this,” jaehyo says with a motioning hand. he plays with the silver band on his finger.

 

minhyuk swallows thickly.

 

“okay.”

 

\------

 

the breakup is quiet.

 

there’s no yelling, no low insults, no nothing.

 

just the sound of two hearts breaking in perfect sync.

 

\------

 

the movie plays on the television, quietly. neither of them want to get up and turn up the volume, the remote is on the counter and they’re in each other's’ arms, so they really don’t want to move.

 

it’s nowhere lee minhyuk would rather be than in the arms of ahn jaehyo, his husband-to-be, watching some pretentious french film that minhyuk decided to pick up, and like the good fiance he is, that jaehyo agreed to simply because he loves minhyuk and wants to see him happy.

 

they want to stay like this forever.

 

\------

 

“happy fourth anniversary,” jaehyo mumbles against minhyuk’s lips. jaehyo’s taste is sweet, addicting, intoxicating.

 

jaehyo suddenly pulls away, nervous.

 

“babe? are you okay?” minhyuk asks, concerned.

 

“i’m fine,” jaehyo says quickly. “i just…”

 

he takes a deep breath and minhyuk’s heart beats a little bit faster, he thinks he knows where this is going.

 

“lee minhyuk, you are my sun, my moon, and my stars. you make the whole world shine brighter and i couldn’t live my life without you. i’ve said this a million times before and i’ll say it again: i’d spend the rest of my life with you, and i want to know if you would too.”

 

shaky fingers pry open a box minhyuk doesn’t know when jaehyo pulled out, revealing a pair of neat silver rings, simple and sweet.

 

minhyuk lunges forward to capture jaehyo’s lips in his and his face in his hands, kissing him deeply, passionately, lovingly.

 

when they pull away, desperate for air and each other, minhyuk is crying and leaning in for another kiss, this one chaste and innocent.

 

“of course, ahn jaehyo. i love you and i’ll stay with you forever, if you’ll let me.”

 

tears streak down jaehyo’s cheeks too and then they’re both crying and laughing, tangled in each other's’ arms.

 

“of course, sweetheart. i’ll stay forever, i promise.”

 

\------

 

minhyuk asks jaehyo out one day, from what confidence he doesn’t know, and jaehyo, of course, says yes.

 

they watch a movie that they spent hours agreeing on together, the entire time minhyuk trying to hold jaehyo’s hand, but not working up the confidence, and eventually settling to rest his head on jaehyo’s shoulder, hair buried in his puffy sweater.

 

he swears he can hear jaehyo stifle a giggle as he puts his head down too, resting his head on minhyuk’s.

 

minhyuk’s dad asks if they want fast food, and they glance at each other and immediately agree.

 

they sit in front of each other, forty chicken nuggets in between them, minhyuk insisting that he’d pay because he asked jaehyo out, after all. jaehyo smiles and says that he’ll pay next time, and they agree, minhyuk stealing sips from jaehyo’s drink when he thinks jaehyo isn’t looking and takes stalker pictures of jaehyo smiling to make them his lockscreen later.

 

minhyuk thinks they’re doing this a little bit out of order, but he doesn’t care. he’s in love, and that’s not going to change.

 

\------

 

“thank you for coming!” minhyuk says happily, waving the last of his friends out the door.

 

“happy birthday!” a few echo back, making minhyuk smile.

 

the only person left is his boyfriend, jaehyo, who’s sitting on the couch and smiling at minhyuk with so much love in his eyes minhyuk feels the wind knocked out of him.

 

“hi,” jaehyo says with that dazzling smile on his face when he sees minhyuk looking back.

 

“hi,” minhyuk says back, his smile equally full of love and adoration.

 

he can’t take it anymore, and surges forward, capturing jaehyo’s lips in both of their first kisses.

 

\------

 

_Minhyuk [8:15]: i really like him, for real_

_Minhyuk [8:15]: and i don’t know what to do, because like the whole “boyfriends” thing is just a joke but i’m not really sure_

_Jiho [8:16]: you’re an idiot. just tell him how you feel_

_Minhyuk [8:16]: are you sure?? what if he rejects me? he’s my best friend, i couldn’t handle the loss of him_

_Jiho [8:16]: do it_

_Minhyuk [8:18]: …..if you’re sure………_

 

_Minhyuk [8:20]: so we call each other boyfriends and say i love you n shit but you don’t know that i really do like you so i’d really like to be your boyfriend. for real_

_Jae [8:20]: yes!!! i’d love that too <3 _

 

this is how galaxies are formed and how eternity begins, minhyuk realizes, at 8:21 pm in the darkness of the night, laying sideways in his bed.

 

\------

 

minhyuk is at his friend kyung’s, having a movie marathon, laughing over terrible animation and poor word choicing. he’s halfway through a bottle of grape soda and the bee movie when his phone chimes.

 

_Jae [9:42]: Whatcha doin?_

 

kyung looks over at minhyuk curiously, obviously wondering who it is.

 

“my boyfriend,” minhyuk says without even thinking.

 

kyung looks at him, squinting. “what?”

 

“oh my god,” minhyuk replies simply, picking up his phone. “my best friend, i mean. jaehyo. i can’t believe i just called him my boyfriend.”

 

_Lee Minhyuk [9:43]: i just accidentally called you my boyfriend lmao_

 

_Lee Minhyuk [9:43]: maybe i should just call you that from now on lol_

 

_Jae [9:44]: yeah sure lmao_

 

_Jae [9:44]: i guess we’re boyfriends then_

 

\------

 

they’re best friends.

 

they don’t know how it happened, but jaehyo found minhyuk on instagram and decided to follow him.

 

_hyotographer: hey_

 

_hyotographer: didn’t we have bio together?_

 

_b.bomb: yeah i think so_

 

_hyotographer: cool_

 

_hyotographer: do you like apink?_

 

_b.bomb: YES_

 

from these humble roots, they were inseparable.

 

two best friends.

 

two soulmates.

**Author's Note:**

> i used all of the hurt i experienced when my girlfriend told me she was hiding from me that she was aro a day after our six month anniversary to finish this fic


End file.
